The Shiny TV!
by magicfluffydemon
Summary: What would happen if the girls were on a mission, and me and my friends appeared in Konoha and fall in love? WOW this could be interesting. Random boredom has driven me to write this, stupid, but funny. LETTER FOR READERS IN CHAPTER 4!
1. The long hair makes him look sexy!

A/N: hey! I know this may and will be odd, but, funny. With me and my friends the world of naruto will be flipped upsidedown, insideout, and twisted beyond compare. yes this is our wrath. THE NARUTO CHARACTERS WERE MADE TALLER FOR THIS FIC:P

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but i do own our new twisted version.

Chapter One: The long hair makes him look sexy!

"See yah boys, we'll be back soon!" Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten waved goodbye to their friends(Naruto,Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji.)

"See yah!" Naruto waved back while the others meerly lifted their hand lazily, they didn't really care.

OoOoOoOoOo

With Izzi, Tory, Alexis, and Brooke...we're staring at a shiny portal that appeared on the tv as we watched FullMetal Alchemist, the episode that Lust died, before the portal appeared.

"Dobe, poke it." Izzi said pussing Alexis at the tv.

"Why not you El Bako!" Alexis said shoving Izzi closer to the tv.

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tory yelled slapping the backs of Izzi and Alexis's head, screwing up their sloppily done buns of hair.

"Hey, hey, its glowing!" Brooke yelled jumping up, which really didn't help her because she still was short and hard to notice with her tall friends(Izzi-5'6" Tory- 5'1" Alexis- 5' and poor Brookie- 4'10") "ITS GLOWING!" the short blond started jumping up and down. "GUYS ITS G-L-O-W-I-N-G!"

The fighting stoped, they all looked at the screen, but stupid as it may sound, almost as a reflex, Izzi poked the screen. A bright light shown.

"God damnit Izzi! What'd you do!" Tory screamed.

"I just poked it! Geez!" Izzi yelled back, defending herself even though she would never win, so we think...

Then, the light swallowed them all droping them onto a rough path of dirt infront of some really sexy and hot guys.(Naruto,Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji.)

"Damn, those guys are _HOT_!" Izzi whispered to Alexis.

"Who the hell are you four?" The cute guy with a marine blue t-shirt and tan shorts on said in a monotone voice(and a sexy one at that)

"Well I'm Brooke, this is Tory, Alexis, and Izzi." Brooke pointed to her friends as she said their names.

"Cool!" Naruto said, putting his hands behind head.

"Troublesome women, " Shikamaru lazily mumbled.

"Hey! He's cute!" Alexis blabbered out.

"Uhhhhh" Shikamaru took a few steps back away from her.

"Yeah, but the long hair makes him look sexy!" Izzi said loudly.

Neji backed away with a Oo expresion on his face.

"Guys focus, we don't even know wher we are-"Brooke looked over at her friends, they were drooling over the guys, caring less where they were.

"I'm outta here." Neji said, still looking like - Oo

"Yeah," Sasuke said- Oo

"Troublesome women. I'm gone." Shika said- Oo

"Uhuh." Gaara walked away- **Oo**

"Hey, I'll show you around!" Naruto volunteered.

"Cool!" Izzi and Alexis said at the same time, then cracked up laughing.

They all started down the street when Tory said: "Thanks! So where are we again?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Hey so how weired was it. Don't flame me to hard, I'm weird. Teehee! R&R please! Thankx!


	2. I HAVE SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS!

A/N: I HAVE UPDATED! Thankx Tory

Alexis and

Elvan Princess!

This is dedicated to you three,

LOVE YA!

Thankx to you 3, i have continued writting this fic! YAY!

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto blah blah blah

-----------

Chapter 2: I HAVE SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS!

"Oh,heheh, we did forget about that one..." Brooke smiled.

"Oops. hehe" Alexis grinned.

"Oh yeah, were in Konoha." Naruto stated.

"Oooohhhh." Tory, Brooke and Alexis said at once.

With that said and done the five kept walking, not really talking or going anywhere important, until Izzi had to say something stupid.

"Hey, you guys know what I just figured out?" Everyone stopped and stared at her. "He never told us where we were!" She seemed quite proud of herself for sort of figuring that out until...

"YOU DUMBASS WE ALREADY ASKED THAT! ITS BEEN LIKE 5 MINUTES SCINCE WE ASKED THAT!" Tory yelled and hit her in the head hard, Alexis then took the oppertunity while she was off balance to trip her. She tripped and fell on her butt.

Brooke shook her head, it was a shame Izzi was so stupid...-.-

"GOD DAMN IT! I HAVE SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS! JESUS CHRIST!" Izzi still sat on her butt rubbing her soar head and bum.(aren't you two mean to me when i act xtreamly stupid. i got revenge on u w/ the pencil alexis...-.-")

"Okay...anybody but me want ramen?" Naruto asked. If he had known Izzi and Alexis, he would have known better than to ask such a dumb question, they loved ramen, even more than he did if its possable.

"YAYAYAYAYAY!" The two ramen-loving girls jumped up and down...(we LOVE ramen heheh) then the two started cracking up laughing that they said something at the same time.

"Who else wants to go with us, it'll be fuuunnn." Naruto bribed.

Izzi and Alexis's eyes went wide and they looked at each other then started laughing and yelling at Naruto calling him a sicko(Just twist what Naruto said so it sounds perverted)

"Oh God." Tory rolled her eyes.

"Stop it you two it wasn't even funny!" Brooke tried to stop their laughter, but failed, aand started laughing too, even though she didn't think it was funny, she just laughs when other people laugh.

"Lets just go get ramen and maybe that will shut you two pervs up." Tory growled.

They twisted that too (if it was possible) and cracked up laughing the whole way to get their ramen.

o0o0o0o0

After they ate...

"Here's the bill." The weighter sat it down infront of the five teens. They looked at each other.

"Uhhh, I'm broke." Izzi said.

"Same here." -Naruto

"Yup."- Brooke

"Uh-huh."- Alexis

"Fine, I'll pay. But you three owe me, got it?" Tory said angrily.

"K." They said in unisen.

Then, the other guys from earier showed up...BUM BUM **BUM!**

-------------------------------

A/N: Hope ya like that i finally updated! Now, what will become of our characters?... **I WILL NOT UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL I HAVE 10 REVEIWS!**


	3. New ArrivalThe Ultimate Eating Challenge

**Oki doki peeps! This chapter is dedicated to my friend James, who helped me with this chapter! YAY JAMES!**

**I don't own Naruto, and if I did, the English dub would NOT be rated PG AND there'd be a hell of a lot of romance in it cuz I love romance stuff! Maybe even a lemon, but as long as it had some romance I'd be fine……… but NO I'm too damn poor buy Naruto so ALL of that rant was pointless. I bet u all want the 5 minutes of ur life back, huh? Too bad, they're my 5 minutes now.**

**And, I thank all my reviewers, who reviewed my story. I love u all.**

--------------------

Chapter 3: New Arrival…. The Ultimate Eating Challenge.

Neji, Gaara, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke blocked their way just as the other group was about to leave.

"What do you guys want?" Naruto said hostilely (is that even a word… im in remedial English so I wouldn't know.)

"We are here to get some food, so move your asses." Neji growled. But the poor unaware and unprepared Neji didn't see Izzi behind him. She pounced and gave him a suffocating hug.

"I like you more when your angry, Neji-kun!"

"Uhhhhhhh, okay. Get off me." Neji looked scared, scared like he was when he saw the curry.

"Only if you hug me back will I let go of you." Izzi smiled stupidly, as usual.

"Fine." Neji said through gritted teeth. He barely hugged the girl who had leeched on to him.

"Thank you!" She let go of him and jumped back to sit on one of the stools but instead missed and landed on her ass.

All of them just kind of stood there, nobody really said anything for what seemed like forever………………… until a random person fell from the sky (again) and landed in front of everyone.

"Hey bro!" Izzi waved from the ground. As huge question marks appear over the heads of everyone else.

"Hi sis!" he waved back. "Wow! I'm in Naruto! Cool! Where's Hinata?"(lol)

"How'd you get here… the only TV glowing that I knew of was in Tory's house."

"Well………..

FLASHBACK TO 2 SECONDS AGO……….

A 14-year-old boy, with dirty blond hair was walking down the streets of Canada when about 50 cats started to chase him for no apparent reason. He ran and ran till he jumped though this portal that just came out of nowhere. Landing him in front of the Naruto characters.

END FLASHBACK!

…and that is how I got here."

"Cooooool."

"So who are you." Brooke asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm James. I am one of Izzi's friends."

"Ohhhhh. I'm Brooke." The short blond smiled.

"I'm Tory." The blonde/ brunet smiled

"And I'm-."

"Dobe." Izzi grinned.

"Yeah, and she's Baka."

"Baka-_chan_, Baka is so plain."

Alexis shook her head and sighed.

"Who wants to enter a ramen contest?" Naruto yelled out of the blue at the top of his lungs.

------------

A few minutes later………

"Hahahah! I told you all I'd win!" Naruto stood proudly on his stool holding a trophy. "Ramen eating contests are my specialty!"

On the ground next to him lay an unconscious James and Chouji. They had both eaten too much for their bodies to handle.

"Poor bro, he never stood a chance." Izzi shook her head as she looked at her unconscious friend.

"I still can't believe Naruto won." Neji shook his head as he stood next to Izzi.

"Yeah, I can't believe Tory made out with Sasuke so soon too. And I can't believe Shikamaru looked down Alexis's shirt, and then they made out."(lol)

Neji just stood there after that in silence. "We might want to get those to somewhere safe before Naruto moons them when he notices they are beginning to gain consciousness." Gaara stated as he noticed signs of life from the to bloated teens.

"Yeah, we may want to." The Goth said as she lazily walked over to her bloated friend. (I'm a Goth, just for future reference.)

Gaara and Neji grabbed Chouji's arms and began to drag him away, as did Izzi with James.

---------------

About half an hour later Tory, Sasuke, Alexis, and Shika returned to find no one in sight.

They shrugged and went back to making out. (Geez, get a room, lol!)

-----------------------

"Do you think they'll wake up any time soon?" Izzi asked as she poked the still unconscious bodies with sticks.

"Hey Neji-kun,"(just guess who said that)

"What."

"Will you please put on the green jumpsuit again? Like in episode 195."(that was so fucking funny!)

"No."

"Why not."

"Because I hate it."

"Please."

"No"

"Please."

"No"

"Please."

"No"

"Please."

"God, fine! Just shut up!"

"Yay!"

Neji walked away to find his green jumpsuit. Izzi was ecstatic; she would be laughing her ass off soon. (Fuck yeah! Im so lucky in this fic!)

----------------

Chouji and James awoke in a chamber of ramen. They looked around, there seemed to be no exit in this delicious prison.

But… If we can remember correctly, the two boys had just eaten their own weight in ramen, and the last thing they wanted was food.

They looked at each other with wide eyes and puked… EW!

----------------

**Welp, till next time, oh and that next time will be at 20 reviews, and Alexis, use only 1 of ur accounts to review.**

**Thankx so much for the help James! I used a small piece of that story u told me! Heheh **

**Sorry I took so long to update!**

**Please review! Remember, I need10 more reviews until i update again!Love you all!**


	4. LETTER FOR READERS!

**TO ALL THE READERS OF THE SHINY TV!**

I've been really busy with school work and my other fics that im having trouble fitting this into my schedule. So my friend, chaoshyuuga1, will take over for a while. I know you'll love his work.

I'm sorry peeps, but I'm busy too!

Thanks,

mfd.


End file.
